


Heart Monitor

by GavRae94



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavRae94/pseuds/GavRae94
Summary: Richie Tozier is an EMT at Derry General, hitting on married men and setting up his friends. He meets Eddie Kaspbrak, a nurse, and immediately decides he has to annoy him forever.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Granola and Pad Thai

**Author's Note:**

> I've never worked in a hospital so please bear with me while I try to make all the medical stuff sound correct and make sense!

Richie’s fingers nervously run over the plastic of his new badge. He lets out a deep breath as he parks his car in front of Derry General Hospital, looking up at the tall building. He doesn’t understand why he feels so out of sorts. He’s more than qualified for the job, and he would be in the same ambulance with Beverly. There wasn’t really anything for him to be this worried about.  
  
_It’s gonna be fine, Rich, don’t think about it too much. Bev will help you. She-_ Richie lets out a yelp, his thoughts interrupted by knuckles knocking on his window.  
  
A laugh he knows all too well is muffled through the glass, and he opens the door with a half chuckle. “Jesus Christ, Marsh, you scared the shit out of me.” His voice resonates against her shoulder as he hugs her, gently patting her back.

“I saw you park and I just couldn’t resist.” She hugs him back, then watches as he locks his car so they can head towards the building. “So, you ready for your first day, Trashmouth?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean...a little nervous too, but you’ll be with me.” The hallways of the hospital are clean and bright, smelling of flowers and iodoform. Richie swipes his card alongside Bev’s as they head through a door towards the employee lounges and locker rooms. “I’m used to these sort of scenarios and working under pressure, I just...don’t wanna tarnish your good name, y’know?”  
  
“Oh Richie Rich, Bangor made you soft,” she smiles, gently poking him in the side as she puts her bag in her locker. “Look, you’re just as capable as anyone else they would’ve hired. I didn’t get you this job just because you’re my friend. I got you this job because underneath your dick jokes and bad flirts, you’re a brilliant guy with a good head on his shoulders.” She places a hand on his shoulder, giving a small squeeze.  
  
Richie smiles as he thinks of how lucky he is to have Beverly Marsh as his best friend. In second grade, she punched a kid in the face for stealing Richie’s glasses and making him cry. The rest was history. Growing up he thought he had a crush on her, seeing as he was a little jealous every time she would get a boyfriend, but realized once he hit 14 that he had been jealous of _her._ He was jealous that she got to kiss and hold hands with _boys._ She was, of course, the first person to know how he felt.

They had gone to prom together, spent countless nights cuddling and having sleepovers, and had even spent two years in Bangor, Maine together at an institute. Going to a big city for EMT training and living with Bev had been an incredible experience for Richie, so much so that he had stayed behind while Bev returned home. It was a little weird being without her, but spending time figuring himself out was incredible. After a year by himself, Richie finally made his way back home at the promise of a job beside Beverly at Derry General.

Now here he was, restocking _their_ ambulance for the day, on call for the surrounding towns.

* * *

Richie was expecting it to be a slow first day, but he wasn’t fully prepared to be like _this_ . He supposed that it was a good thing they didn’t get dispatched, but he was getting a little stir crazy. There was only so much paperwork two people could do.  
  
Bev suggests Richie take a break, knowing there were others on call in case they were dispatched. Richie graciously accepts, moving to his locker to grab his lunchbox.  
  
There were two break rooms on this floor, and he decided on the smaller of the two to let the more tired folks have napping room. He knows the ICU and ER nurses and doctors have it rough. Besides, it was usually quieter in the smaller room anyway.

He’s halfway through his cold pad thai from the day before when another person walks in, and Richie actually pauses as he tries not to full on stare. 

In walks a shorter man with dark hair and even darker circles under his eyes. He’s wearing navy blue scrubs, and it seems he barely even registers Richie’s there as he sits at the table and pulls out a protein bar. He takes half the bar in one bite and Richie can’t help but grin.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Richie.”  
  
The man’s eyes dart over to him, and Richie gets a feeling that he wasn’t expecting to be spoken to. He takes a minute to chew and swallow, seeming to size Richie up a bit. Richie does the same, noticing two things. First, the man is wearing a wedding ring. It bums Richie out just a touch. Second, he looks like he’s about to pass the fuck out. 

The man finally seems to come back to Earth, and opens his mouth to speak. “Hey, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak. Sorry for...being spacey, I’m on hour 10 of 12, and I’ll probably be here after that because we had a call out, and-” He stops himself, taking a deep breath. “Sorry.”

Richie shakes his head, watching Eddie intently. “Nah man, you’re good. I get it, it’s not easy.” Eddie gives a small smile, and it seems he’s about to say something before something in his pocket beeps.

Eddie all but inhales the rest of the protein bar, and Richie raises an eyebrow as he jerks up out of the chair. As he bolts to the door, he turns over his shoulder. “Sorry, patient thing. Bye, Richie!”  
Richie blinks, a warmth filling his chest as he smiles to himself. This was _definitely_ going to be interesting.


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Hanscom and Mike Hanlon join the story!

Richie’s first day on the job goes by uneventfully. Which, he knows, is good and bad. He doesn’t  _ want  _ anyone to get hurt, but this  _ is  _ his livelihood. He continues to help Bev make sure the ambulance is stocked up, which isn’t hard considering they haven’t done anything or gone anywhere. While he’s stuffing some more gauze in a small container, he glances over at Bev while she makes sure the blood pressure pump is working how it needs to.

“So,” he starts with a coy tone. “Do you know anything about Eddie Kaspbrak? One of the ER nurses?”   
  
“Kaspbrak? Well...you know my friend Bill? The one who works in pediatrics? He’s dating this guy named Mike who’s also an ER nurse. I only know Eddie through them, so not too well. All I really know is that his marriage is sort of on the rocks and that he loves Indian food. Actually, it’s sort of weird that those are the only two things I know about him,” she chuckles. “Why do you ask?”   
  
A marriage on the rocks? That was...interesting. Richie nods, closing the gauze container and turning to face her fully. “I was only curious.”   
  
Bev raises an eyebrow. “You’re never  _ just  _ curious, Tozier, don’t act like we didn’t grow up together.”   
  
“Bev, he’s  _ married.  _ I may be young and dumb, but I’m not a damn homewrecker,” he chuckles, laying back on the stretcher next to Bev. “I won’t lie to you, I do think he’s attractive, but I’m not gonna try to swoop in on a married guy.” He glances over right as Bev raises her eyebrow again. “What?”

“Rich, that was the only type of man you went after when we were in Bangor for training.”   
  
Richie remembers those times, but it’s not fondly. Sure, it was fun in the beginning, sneaking around with well dressed business men who would rather get fucked by a man in a dirty motel room than divorce their apple pie wives. He never felt guilty until he was with a man who got caught.   
  
He had never told Bev, feeling too ashamed and dirty. What he was doing never hit him until he saw the look on that poor woman’s face at seeing her husband in their bed with another guy. He heard her crying as he walked out, and he swore then and there that he wouldn’t mess with anymore married men.   
  
“Rich?”   
  
Richie blinks, looking over at Bev as he’s brought from his thoughts, then shakes his head. “I don’t do that anymore, Bev, it’s...it’s not cool.”   
  
Bev seems to notice how serious he is, because she just gently nods. “Okay, Rich, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was a sore subject for you. I won’t bring it up again, okay? Unless you want to talk about it.” She smiles softly, reaching to squeeze his hand. “Let’s pack it in and head home, okay? Our shift is over.”   
  
“Fuck yeah, I’m ready to go home and shower and chill.” He stands up to stretch, walking out of the truck with her. “Hey, you wanna come over tonight and hang out for a bit?,” he asks with a smile as he and Bev move to clock out, putting on a valley girl accent. “We can like, totally watch reality tv and talk about cute boys!” He gave a high pitched giggle that made Bev laugh.

“Oh my fucking god,” she grins wide, wiping her eye where a tear starts forming from laughing. “Yeah, I’d love to come over tonight. I have a new bottle of Merlot that I’ve been dying to open up.” Richie makes a face and she playfully elbows him. “I’ll get something sweet for you, I know you hate wine.”

* * *

  
  


Richie’s second day on the job is much more eventful. He and Bev arrive and get dressed just as they did the day before, and within the hour there’s a call for them to go into action.

A fire at a movie theater.

Bev and Richie race over to the address, and they can see the black smoke going into the sky from over a mile away. Two firetrucks are already outside the theater once they pull up, and they quickly park to find the nearest firefighter.   
  
Bev reaches the firefighter first as he helps someone drink some water, and Richie can see her pause for a moment before asking the required questions. When Richie gets a good look at him, he can see why.

Standing in front of them is Fire Chief Benjamin Hanscom, sooty and smokey and 6’1. Holy shit. Richie blinks and watches as he talks her through what’s going on, how everyone is okay, and how he had gone in several times to help people out. He coughs a few times, and Bev raises an eyebrow.

“Do you need me to check you for smoke inhalation? Coughing isn’t a good sign,” she says, stepping closer.

“No no, I’m okay. I’ve got some things I have to take care of, but if you could check out this victim here, that would be helpful. She was in there the longest and is the only one showing symptoms.”

Bev simply nods, moving to check the victim as Ben walks away to make sure everyone is alright. When the victim is given the all clear and she moves back over to her coworkers, Richie gently nudges Bev’s elbow.

“Hey, you should go check and see if Hanscom is alright, he’s still coughing a bit. Give him your mom voice if he doesn’t listen, it’s very authoritative and kinda hot,” he teases, winking at her.

She chuckles. “Yeah yeah, I’m going. I think he needs it anyway.” She wanders off to find him, and it doesn’t surprise either of them that he does have it, and they decide to take him to the hospital just in case.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital, Richie tries not to act too excited when Eddie greets them to take Ben. He smiles at Eddie, trying not to be creepy. “Hey, Nurse Kaspbrak. It’s nice to see you awake and alert.”

Eddie actually chuckles, which makes Richie’s heart race just a touch. Fuck, how is a grown ass man so cute?!

“Yeah,” he hums out. “Yesterday was rough, but I was able to go home and get some proper sleep. I hear you have a patient for us? Smoke inhalation?”   
  
Richie nods and watches as a tall guy comes out as well, and he introduces himself as he shakes Richie’s hand. “Hey, I’m Mike Hanlon, ER and ICU nurse. You must be Richie Tozier, Bev’s new partner.”

“Yeah man, she said she knew you and your boyfriend, Bill,” he smiles, shaking his hand back. He has a firm grip, and Richie was slightly eyeing him. It wasn’t everyday he met people taller than him. “Ben Hanscom, the fire chief, is the patient we’re bringing you. He seems fine, but he did have some smoke inhalation so we just wanted him double checked. They should be in any second, once they stop making googly eyes at each other,” he chuckles.

And as if right on cue, Bev and Ben walk in, laughing about something. Richie eyes Bev with a knowing look, which she pointedly ignores for the moment.

“Alright, Bev and I have to take the ambulance back around, but it was nice to meet you guys.” They all part ways, and Richie doesn’t say anything until they were parked back where it was supposed to be. “Sooooo…”

Bev actually blushes, which makes Richie beam. “You like him!”

“So I saw a giant 6 foot tall teddy bear who also happens to be a firefighter, and I’m a little smitten, sue me!,” she giggles, playfully hitting his arm. “You can’t tell me you didn’t think he was a beefcake.”

“Oh, he definitely is, which is why I’m gonna tell you to fucking go for it! He was giving you some fucking heart eyes for sure,” he chuckles, face going a bit soft. “Seriously, I think it’ll be awesome.”

“Oh c’mon, Rich, what would someone like him want with me?”

Richie blinks, his brows furrowing as he turns to face her fully. “Oh yeah, what would hot firefighter Ben want with a gorgeous, smart, wonderful, selfless, boss ass bitch like you? Bev, you’re a fucking catch! If I liked girls in any way, I’d snatch you up before anyone else could,” he smiles, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
“Alright, alright,” she laughs, running a hand through her hair. “You big gay sap. He gave me his number earlier, I’ll text him tonight.”

“That’s my girl!”


End file.
